


Let Me Take Care Of You

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, MaddieBuckleyWeek2020, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Maddie is sick and Chimney takes care of her.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Weeks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maddie Buckley Week Day 2: "ah-ah-ah. You're sick. You need to stay in bed." + comfort

The heat woke Chimney up. He wondered what was so warm in his bed for a minute, before he felt Maddie’s skin against his. She was burning up. He felt sorry for her, being sick was never pleasant, at least she was still sleeping, for now. He stood silently and went to the kitchen to call Sue. There was no way Maddie could make it to work like this. He then prepared flu medication and water to give her as soon as she’d be up. He heard her stir not that much later. He immediately went to her, thermometer in hand. She was already trying to sit up.

“Ah-ah-ah. You’re sick. You need to stay in bed.”

“No, Chim, I’m fine.”

He watched patiently as she fell into a fit of coughing and sneezing. He handed her a box of tissues and stuck the thermometer in her mouth as soon as she was done.

“I can’t stay home.”

“Yes, you can, Maddie. You always take care of everyone else, let me take care of you for once.”

“But they need me at work.”

“They can survive one day without you. You have a fever. You need to take these meds, drink plenty of water and rest. I already talked to Sue. She wishes you well.”

Maddie seemed like she wanted to protest some more, but another endless sneezing fit convinced her otherwise. She took the pill and water Chimney offered her and swallowed it all. When she sat up, he tried to stop her again.

“I feel sweaty and disgusting, Chim. I just want to take a quick shower, rinse this off me. And maybe the steam will help with the congestion.”

“Alright, but then it’s right back to bed.”

“Yes, I already feel sleepy anyway.”

While she showered, Chimney decided to make her some soup in case she was hungry. He wanted to give her some nutrition to fight this virus or whatever it was. She smiled and thanked him when she met him back in the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket. They both sat on the couch to eat, Maddie leaning against him, her eyelids visibly heavy. She let herself slid down when he took their plates away and when he got back, he found her half asleep, her head barely visible in the big comforter she’d buried herself in. He ran his hand through her hair to grab her attention.

“Alright, time to go back to bed now.”

“But I’m comfortable here, I don’t want to get up.”

“Are you sure? You’d probably sleep better in our room. I can carry you there if you want.”

“I prefer the couch when I feel sick. I don’t know why, I just do.”

“Alright, I’ll just... I’ll go there then, so I don’t bother you.”

“No, stay. Put on a movie, hold me. I want you near me.”

Chimney smiled. How could he ever say no to her? He felt a little bad that he found her so adorable like this. She wasn’t feeling well and all he could think about was how good it felt to sit with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He extended his legs over the couch so she would have space to lie in between them. She rested her head on his chest and he felt her breathe slowly, asleep not even five minutes into the movie. He was glad she felt so comfortable around him. It filled him with so much love whenever he looked at her, and he hoped he’d get to be at her side forever.


End file.
